joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexcar3000 but mom KingPin0422 was looking at me weird so I made this stupidly suppressed page too
|-|Main Theme= |-|Encounter (Passive)= |-|Encounter (Danger)= |-|Pre-Battle α= |-|Pre-Battle β= |-|First Battle= |-|Chase= |-|Second Battle - Phase I= |-|Second Battle - Phase II= |-|Welcome To Xibalba= |-|The Bonus Song= Lonely and forgotten when I stumbled into this world And I searched for the fragments of all that has been left in my mind I was helpless, without progress as I suddenly had found you And from then we kept balance escaping from the darkness behind I trust in you so don't let go I'm scared of being left alone The darkness shatters what remains of Myself I'll stay alive so please don't leave my side And we will fight leave the nightmare behind Lonely and forgotten when you closed this one final door And I searched for these feelings of you who has been left in my mind I was helpless, she was reckless and I watched the red colors fly And from then I kept promise I'll escape and leave the darkness behind I can't see you but I hear you and you're calling out my name Even if I cannot help you I always will be there I'll stay alive so please don't leave my side And we will fight leave the nightmare behind I'll keep my light I'll remember this time And I will fight with this vow in my mind Summary |-|Current= |-|Casual= ! '''* Greet my friends! *''' I hope you like them, too! * Like I do. '''* Ahahahah! *''' Do you want to stay? '''* There is no escape! *''' So, let's be friends! '''* I know you want it, too! * Like I do. |Alex.}} |-|α Alt= |-|School= |-|β Alt= |-|Manager= |-|γ Alt.= |-|Pre-Mortem= |-|The Incident= |-|δ Alt.= |-|Lord of Xibalba= .}} |-|ε Alt.= .}} |-|SOULEM=Soon. Very. Very. Soon. |-|Chibi/Bean= |-|Xmas= |-|ζ Alt.= |-|Misc.= Xibalba_Symbol.png|A xibalbian skull symbol Aae_(1).png|Affection is the key to victory(?) C4p3m8hn.png|A tragedy... A7e.png|Don't understand what's going on... DViq6QMVoAAp9zD1.png|Artist representation. Something about it seems off. What could it be? Wanted_Poster_2.png|The wanted poster produced by Undyne with a couple descriptions provided by Papyrus (told him "kill" means "sending on vacations") Untitled37.png|Another of the many cases of "Coincidence" happening. Untitled85695.png|Same. Untitled_15.png|Same. Untitled_14.png|Same. Untitled378959.png|Same. Ofcourse_(1).png|The ride never ends. Bepsi.png|Too much bep s uuugh- Unknown_(2).png|I love ham and cheese. 62730f83e92b2ee00812a781d397bbfd2.png|Here we have an Ale in his natural state of confusion. 48907822_p0_master1200.png|The same as above but with the rare variation of being peeved. Also_bun.png|Christmas season is always a rough time... No_bulli.gif|No bulli. Perhaps the youngest member of the Joke Battles Wiki Staff. A legend among users, fabled not only for his great power, but also for being a pretty mysterious being in general, as his name seems to be everywhere in the wiki. One of the first anti-spammers known, and the initial "boom" against spammers, particulary the "infinity^infinity" ones. He was formerly known as one of the kindest if not THE kindest member of the Joke Battles Wiki, however... Powers and Stats Key: Real World | Manager A/X | Undertale (SAVE File No. 2) | Deltarune (Dark World) | Lord of Xibalba Tier: 10-C physically. Possibly 9-C with most equipment. Higher with prep time | 10-C by himself. Higher with prep time and w/ most equipment | At least 8-C in his passive state. Up to at the very least 7-C normally due to innate violent intentions. 2-B to High 1-A (0''' in VSBW) via SAVE and LOAD. '''2-B to High 1-A (0''' in VSBW) with his killing intent unrestrained | '''Unknown | At least 3-C, likely 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Alexcar3000, Alechan, Alex, That one Undertale kid that looks like a girl | Manager, A/X | The 9th Human | Axle, Knight of the Delta Rune (Sometimes "Deltarune"), "Strange Knight", "Strange Someone", "The Fourth One" | Mata, God 'A', Nine Death Origin: The Real World | Humanity's Collective Consciousness (Halloween, Day of the Dead, Hanal Pixan, etc.) Gender: Male Loli (As documented in the Official Loli Certificate), an Ale (A pun about femALE and mALE) Age: 12 currently, likely lower higher mentally; 11 at time of death; 9-10 for the vessel (Dates back to 2016) Height: 128 cm (~4'2") Loli Weight: About 30 kg, maybe less Alignment: Blue and Orange Morality in the form of "Pink Morality" (Real Life = Fiction; Violence ↔ Kindness) Classification: Human | Amalgamated Idea of Fear, Festivity, Candy, Death, Fun, 'etc.', Lord of Death, God Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Loli Physiology (Is a "Male Loli"), Gifted Intelligence (See "Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches and even kept up with him), Weapon Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it), Limited Poison Manipulation (Has "Ácido Muriático" better known as chloridric acid and "Batería", also known as battery acid, ready to use. Uses for this would include, on top of burning an opponent's skin, use it to blind them by throwing the acid at their eyes or forcefully make them breathe it by inserting it inside their nose or make them gulp it by forcefully pouring it in their mouths), Limited Fire Manipulation (Has "Monarca" cerillos, better known as matches, ready to use. Uses for it tend to be varied depending on the situation at hand, but a direct combat application would be to work together with a bottle of gasoline to set fire to an opponent), Limited Explosion Manipulation (With things like a gas tank. Uses for it are hard to come by and requires a prior set up, but they can be strong enough to cause explosions that collapses walls and roofs of small buildings), Cuteness Manipulation (No matter what, everyone seems to be unable to resist his cuteness. He gets attacked by huggers and cuddlers constantly), Preparation Time (Should the opportunity for true battle arrive, he wouldn't mind doing whatever it takes to defeat his opponent and no law, moral or otherwise, would make him stop on his tracks), Enhanced Tolerance to Pain (See "Stamina" below), Possible Limited Probability Manipulation/Precognition (Via Coincidences; Whenever he thinks about something, chances are it will happen sooner or later), Social Interaction Negation (Simply talking about his likes and dislikes causes the ability to trigger. AoE is enough to kill off entire chats, channels and threads, causing hordes of people to decide to ignore him or outright pretend no one exists, causing society to fall apart in the famous last words of "di") Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Stated to be utterly fearless ever since young-er age. Finds enjoyment in his own gruesome nightmares. Has hallucinated grotesque beings interacting with him and remained calm through the experience), Empathic Manipulation (Said to be in a perpetual state of catharsis, always feeling peaceful and happy no matter what happens, sometimes not even himself), Morality Manipulation (Has deconstructed his own morality system. Does not think of himself as "bad" or "good" and could be both, in-between or neither depending on who you ask) and Mental Manipulation (His mind is so alien that no one actually understands what's going on inside), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Souls don't exist in Real Life until proven otherwise), Plot Manipulation (Real Life truly lacks plot; sits at an ontological state which no degree of fictional stories can reach, regardless of stacking or inaccessibility. It is important to note that depicting something as "fiction" inherently assigns a certain ontological state to it where a higher "real" layer sits above the lower "fictional" layer, therefore, someone or something that considers a state of fiction-reality interaction pushes itself to lower levels upon applying them. The level of trascendance viewing something as "fiction" grants also tends to fluctuate quite a lot. The "ontological state" from which Alex sits at basically denies the existence of "fiction" and "reality" altogether by considering them one and the same at best, invalidating reality-fiction interaction and the nature of plot) and Conceptual Manipulation (All known concepts within fiction are directly derived from ideas originating in Real Life, a world in which no concept has been proven to actually exist, therefore, Alex inherently lacks any conceptualization nor he can be affected by any concept that is deemed "fictional"), and likely more |-|Manager A/X=Loli Physiology (Is a "Male Loli"), Gifted Intelligence (See "Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches and even kept up with him), Weapon Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it. Has access to a vast variety of tools and weaponry called E.G.O. that one only needs to touch to instinctively know how to use and whose power grows proportional to the wielder's "heart." E.G.O. Arrangement, not including Armor or Gift, could be classified under maces, axes, pistols, crossbows, spears, rifles, gauntlets known as "fists", cannons, hammers and other miscellaneous items known as "special." Here is the list of E.G.O. Arrangement / Equipment available to manufacture from previous research, although it is entirely possible to manufacture new ones based on his current targets(s), and I would like to list examples from the current list provided earlier somewhere at the bottom of this page, since E.G.O. tends to be vague as hell), Information Analysis (Via "Research", which enables him to manually understand the origin and nature of his target(s), such as their backstory, their defense and attack affinities, including resistances against physical, psychological, spiritual and conceptual contents, noting their personality and mental states, including their ideals and desires, among others), Unconventional Preparation (Coupled with his various abilities, such as "Research" and the "Manual for Manager", he can achieve means to prep mid-battle, giving him advantages, such as having the ability to adapt and counter threats, also noting that the usage of the TT2 and W Protocols effectively enable him to "pause" indefinitely to further prepare himself and also "warp" the required tools and materials for his procedures and manufacture them on the spot, giving him access to E.G.O. Arrangement / Equipment and various other tools, including those manufactured from his actual targets(s) given his analysis on them, usage of the Filters to have his target(s) totally unaware of what he is doing as well, are all lethal combinations this level of preparition gives him in the heat of the battle. The Manager has to be quick and efficient and not screw up in the slightest against whichever threat he faces, or else he wouldn't be Manager), Enhanced Tolerance to Pain (See "Stamina" below), Statistics Amplification (Via "Limit Break", which enables one to go past recorded human limitations and "Level of Virtue" across infinite possibilities and impossibilities, of past, present and future), Time Manipulation (Via "TT2 Protocol", which enables him to stop, forward, rewind and reset time. The degree of this ability is never specified and left out as a vague time ability, but given the nature of many other pieces of technology in the corporation, this system might have been pulled from the origin(s) of time), Spatial Manipulation (Via "W Protocol", which enables him to spatially "warp" entities or objects, including oneself, to any given location, at will. Not so unlike the TT2 Protocol, the W Protocol might function on the the origin(s) of space), Perception Manipulation (Via "Cognition Filter" and "Perception Filter", which enables one to passively alter what is perceived as False and what is perceived True. Utilizations of the Filters are most notably useful to mantain control over the targets(s) by constructing a reality and a fiction just for them. Though, the Manager can find different usages for it, such as filtering the "Wordly Laws." Other uses may include making the target see everything at their utmost true nature, which can break down illusions or inflict madness, but it can also distort it to such a degree that the target in question will only see the most basic interpretation of something, reducing risk of madness or induce blindness by making the target see "mere pixels" and making it an impossibility to know what is going on in reality), Physical Manipulation (Via "RED Attack", which are pure in physical nature, manifested as means of attack directed at one's physicality, ignoring conventional durability. To understand a little bit better, attacks in the nature of RED aren't like hitting someone's head with a hammer and opening up a wound in their cranium, instead, it disrupts the entire physical composition with each blow, affecting the physical form taken by an entity, it's not exactly hitting the body but rather the entire aspect of a "body" or "physicality" within the target itself), Psychological Manipulation (Via "WHITE Attack", which are pure in psychological nature, manifested as means of attack directed at one's mentality, ignoring conventional durability. To understand a little bit better, attacks in the nature of WHITE aren't like telling someone they're a big dum-dum and making them become depressed, instead, it disrupts the entire psychological composition with each blow, affecting the mentality an entity possesses, it's not exactly making them insane but rather harming entire aspect of a "mind" or "psychology" within the target itself), Spiritual Manipulation (Via "BLACK Attack", which are pure in spiritual nature, manifested as means of attack directed at one's soul, ignoring conventional durability. To understand a little bit better, attacks in the nature of BLACK aren't like ripping out someone's soul and separating it from the body, instead, it disrupts the entire spiritual composition with each blow, affecting the existence an entity possesses, it's not exactly making them stuck in limbo but rather harming entire aspect of a "soul" or "spirit" within the target itself), Conceptual Manipulation (Via "PALE Attack", which are pure in conceptual nature, manifested as means of attack directed at one's conceptuality, ignoring conventional durability. To understand a little bit better, attacks in the nature of PALE aren't like utilizing the concept of attack, harming the opponent conceptually, instead, it disrupts the entire conceptual composition with each blow, affecting the "I" an entity possesses, it's not exactly using a concept to hurt them but rather harming entire aspect of a "concept" or "idea" within the target itself), Statistics Reduction (Via "Intervention Field", which enables one to continuosly cut in half the target's overall speed with each deploy), Immortality (Type 5 via "Enkephalin" and "Cogito", which enables one to become "Lifeless" and "Deathless" in heavy dosages), Healing and Regeneration (Unknown. Manually via "Enkephalin" and "Cogito" but passively via "Regenerating Mk2", "Mental Corruption Neutralizing Gas" and "Regenerator Distinguisher Modification", which enables one to undo the damage done upon the physical, psychological, spiritual and conceptual aspects of one's being as well as that of the specific target(s) one may choose to share the healing effects with), Deletion (Via "Execution Bullet", which enables one to simply "delete" the target(s) choosen, bypassing extremely high resistances -often called immunities-, as well as absorption and negation against/of, physical, psychological, spiritual and conceptual attacks to such a degree it isn't registered as being the "death" of the target(s) in question nor the shot registers as an "attack", even if buffed by and/or possessed by beings with a high degree of control over the aforementioned target(s), including those about resurrecting the target(s) as it is not registered under the conditions for the "death" of their puppet), Summoning (Via "Ordeals", which are misterious entities born deep within his own sub/unconsciousness and are said to be akin to representations of himself. These "Ordeals" are able to cause potent effects, though often last resort, such as dictating "In order not to collapse oneself. Because what they can't understand and what they can't reach is not acceptable..." to aid him in battle, or even potentially ruin everything, not just for him, but for everyone else, if he's too desperate of being unable to handle a certain situation, as unlikely as that might sound, given what he's met before... spawning an "Ordeal" dictating "The night has come. Our ignorance as its origin. No one shall be redeemed at its end."), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Via "TT2 Protocol", which enables one to think and react outside the influence of time, even if time were to be forwarded, stopped or rewinded, one would continue to operate normally), Spatial Manipulation (Via "W Protocol", which enables one to decide their spatial position and that of others, including objects, by one's own will), Physical Manipulation (Via "Physical Intervention Shield." This shield can protect the Manager and selected target(s) from any "RED Attack" source. Each shield deployed can resist a considerably high amount of punishment before ultimately breaking), Psychological Manipulation (Via "Trauma Shield." This shield can protect the Manager and selected target(s) from any "WHITE Attack" source. Each shield deployed can resist a considerably high amount of punishment before ultimately breaking), Spiritual Manipulation (Via "Erosion Shield." This shield can protect the Manager and selected target(s) from any "BLACK Attack" source. Each shield deployed can resist a considerably high amount of punishment before ultimately breaking), Conceptual Manipulation (Via "Pale Shield." This shield can protect the Manager and selected target(s) from any "PALE Attack" source. Each shield deployed can resist a considerably high amount of punishment before ultimately breaking), Fear Manipulation (Stated to be utterly fearless ever since young-er age. His "Fear Level" is listed as "Relaxed" which falls an unknown degree under the value of 0, as Manager of an immense corporation designed to face all sorts of monsters, this does make sense), Empathic Manipulation (Said to be in a perpetual state of catharsis, always feeling peaceful and happy no matter what happens. Seeing how he basically sees his employees as disposable trash while sumultaneously adoring them, and how he's able to easily handle Abnormalities representing Love and Hate, and disrupting the idea either exist at all, is a testament to his ambivalent mind-set. Constantly handles Abnormalities, agents and staff members with countless backstories, tragic and joyful alike, also noting that certain beings can kill you based on your emotional states have no apparent effect on him, such as one who simply feeling love and affection towards it was enough to have the entirety of your being melt into a "blob" for the Abrnormality to feast upon, and others in which the mere desire of being alive can cause one to turn to "dust" and cease to exist into deep nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Has deconstructed his own morality system. Does not think of himself as "bad" or "good" and could be both, in-between or neither depending on who you ask. He was shown to be able to deal with Abnormalities that represented the idea of Good vs. Evil and disrupted it completely. Constantly handles Abnormalities, agents and staff members with countless different points of views an ideals, also noting that certain beings can embody the status of Yin and Yang had no effect on him and he was able to handle them like any other Abnormality), Perception Manipulation (Via "Cognition Filter" and "Perception Filter", which enables one to passively alter what is perceived as False and what is perceived True, it grants him resistance to such type of ability by virtue of being able to control his own perceptions), likely more (I have to dig up the feats and statements and list them here all nice and pretty... someday... @w@) List of the most common Work Favors that can be performed by the Manager Instinct Work *Alleviate Physiological Needs *Alleviate Psychological Needs *Allocate 37% Cognito *Analyze Environmental Stimulators *Analyze Nervous System Tissues *Analyze Neuro Terminals *Analyze Weapon Regression *Check Conditioned Stimulus *Check Epidermal Hardness *Check Innate Inducers *Check Innate Traits *Check Nutrition *Check Vital Sign *Check Variation of Nutritional Requirement *Classical Conditioning *Control Fluid Intake *Control Homeostatic Maintenance *Control Immune System *Empower Self-Preservation *Evaluate Task Sequences *Examine Fear Indexes *Examine Frightened Action Rate *Imprint Self-Conceit *Induce Physiological Satisfaction *Nourishing Sequence *Operant Conditioning *Recover Organised Disruption *Reinforce Neural Stimulation *Relieve Instincts *Repair Damaged Organs *Suppress Neuromessengers Insight Work *Analyze Air *Analyze Behavioral Patterns *Analyze Existential Awareness *Analyze Perceptive Reactions *Analyze Psychological And Physical Isomorphism *Analyze Stress Factors *Assess Calming Sound Effectiveness *Check Cell Functions *Check Formative Estimation *Check Methodical Gradient *Check Sentience And Selective Memories *Check Sound System *Check Visual Satisfaction *Decontaminate Cell Floor *Evaluate Task Sequences *Groom *Monitor Gestalt Indexes *Multilateral Bioanalysis *Optimize Cell Environment *Phenomenological Observation *Test Cognitive Development *Test Objective Thinking *Test Problem-Solving Skills Attachment Work *Adjust Attachment Behaviors *Analyze Active Expression Traits *Analyze Attachment Type *Analyze Emotional State *Analyze Psychological Mechanism *Analyze Relation Formation Mechanics *Apply Cognitive Theory Applications *Build Emphathy *Build Mutual Trust *Check Attachment Resistance *Check Internal Working Model *Check Secure Attachment Level *Converse *Cultivate Vasopressin Receptors *Evaluate Task Sequences *Examine Awareness *List Friendly Behaviors *Materialize Internal Representations *Reinforce Ego *Resolve Relational Desires *Test Alternating Estrangement *Test Stress Level *Try Direct Contact Repression Work *Accelerate Energy Polarity *Accelerate Single-Point Regression *Deconstruct Attachment *Delete Memories *Disassemble Complex Concepts *Erase Impulsive Circuits *Map Neural Network *Neutralize Biotoxin *Print Consciousness *Suppress Core *Suppress Desires *Suppress Ideas *Suppress Impulses *Suppress Instinct Routines *Suppress Neurosis *Suppress Symbolism *Terminate Desires *Treat Hysteria List of some of the E.G.O. that can be donned by the Manager * Tacifel 's E.G.O.: Lone Dream. Gift Description: It's engraved on your mind, from your sleep it is born. Soaked in the illusion of being surrounded with a familiar, the severe feel of loneliness leaks through the cracks of the shell. Soon you will realize how much you yearned for a never-waking dream, but reality was cruel. Weapon Description: Sharp, fast, without mercy, the realization doesn't allow any sweet dreams to survive facing the proposal of truth. It builds up in its interior, like an oven without any cookies inside, and no one to share the delicious flavor. All those who try to open me empty will burn, while waiting for you, who will never come, as my eyes are closed. Armor Description: A hard, strong, edged shell covering the self, but at the same time, it lets the desires manifest clearly. It's been such a long time this flesh has felt anything but violence, and the acceptance of destiny strengthens the mind, but it is its defiance coming to the surface, an endangerment on the spirit that knows no bounds. The true identity you haven't seen is more than a long-forgotten sensation, it is merely suppressed, but not exterminated, the fire of my desires will see the light some day, and that day is my lone dream. |-|Undertale (SAVE File No. 2)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Loli Physiology (Is a "Male Loli"), Enhanced Senses (Has somewhat primal instincts, which allows him to detect very subtle movements, as low as a fly flapping its wings at the corner of his field of vision and is able to visualize his own user interface and statistics, as well as that of others. Can smell and hear a wide arrange of things, some of which should logically don't smell or make any sound at all, those include: pain, mustard seeds, failure, pollen, gelatin, percentages, roaches, vegetals, numbers, eyedrops, pies, pillows, wetness, cold, down, dogs, needles, new clothes, freedom, baits, lava, fear, cobwebs, stardust, salt, batteries, murder, candy, heat, annoyance, ectoplasm, team work, luck, among others. Has an "adjustable internal radar" which he can use to detect various things in areas he's been), Gifted Intelligence (See "Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches and even kept up with him), Weapon Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it), Probability Manipulation/Precognition (Via Coincidences; Whenever he thinks about something, chances are it will happen sooner or later), Preparation Time, Enhanced Tolerance to Pain (See "Stamina" below), Empowerment (Has the ability to gain LOVE of Violence, through killing or suffering, with LOVE representing his capacity to hurt. The higher his LOVE is, the more he can hurt others, and the less he can be hurt by others. He possesses a certain drive towards killing Intent and the more he feels like killing, the more powerful he will become, and the more he will be able to kill. The more he feels like killing, the more he will know how to kill, and the more he will be able to kill. His will to keep living and resolve to change fate Determination allows him to persist against all odds), Ability to SAVE and LOAD (Though the exact nature of a FILE is unknown, he can use his "SAVE POINTs" as some sort of pocket realities where he can contain an aspect he can go back to, though conventional items such as weaponry and food can be stored, the conversion through a "SAVE POINT" allows for its most well-known functionality of backing up timelines. The extent of what counts as an "ITEM" lacks any filter and would make no distinction between a knife and a stab, enabling the storage of attacks or their effects, such as the bleeding from the stab of the knife. This ability also allows users to take control over the current timeline, to decide what does and doesn't happen, altering the laws of causality as well as viewing all contents within them as bits of information one can change at will, rendering the entire world as a mere "ITEM" in the process. However, the stored information is disconnected from the world itself, preventing outside sources from interacting with it and allowing their existence by preventing a bleeding effect in the current world. This functionality can serve as a disconnection for the user which allows them to back-up themselves and link it to another aspect of the world, such as a point in time, therefore reversing time or time traveling to a point before death; Able to override stored worlds and/or superimpose them unto reality by disallowing the prevention of the bleeding effect, mixing over and distorting or replacing the current world's laws referred to as "Worldly Laws" that encompasses definition ranging from "Morality", such as what is "Good" being changed to "Bad" to "Dimensionality", such as "Axes of movement" being changed to "Levels of transcendence"), Time Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Time Travel (Via SAVE and LOAD), Timeline Creation and Destruction (Via SAVE and LOAD), Causality Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Data/Information Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Conceptual Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Mathematics Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Logic Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Empathic Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Morality Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Spatial Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Matter Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Physics Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), Law Manipulation (Via SAVE and LOAD), etc., Acausality (Types 1, 2''', '''3 and 4''' to '''5. He possesses immense resistances against temporal and causal paradoxes. While initially and apparently affected by RESETs and TRUE RESETs, which affect past, present and future all at once, these are unable to make him turn back to a previous point, staying in the same place prior to resetting with no changes towards his being and only the world that surrounds him displays any change, the world may have been rewinded but he remained static and later on showing ability to leave 'marks' on them, being able to damage and intercept RESETs and TRUE RESETs. The past and future 'versions' of him are referred to as 'phantoms' who are disconnected from himself, as such, interacting with the 'phantoms' in the past has no effect on him or what he has done, nor do the 'phantoms' in the future reflect him or what he will do. The merging and/or alteration in relation with alternate timelines and/or realities are shown to be aggressively resisted as well. Should be able to make use of the SAVE and LOAD functionality to call forth "back-ups" of himself. Some of his actions usually leave harsh 'marks' that are specially difficult to undo or restore by outside forces, as shown by the corruption of foreign SAVE and LOADs, being able to not only intercept and damage them, but to break them, as well as damaging all "iterations" of an opponent at once), Reality Manipulation (Monsters and Humans, beings with Determination and Killing Intent, can naturally alter reality depending on their emotions. He can make "shenanigans" happen, though the way these are manifested varies from user to user and are vinculated to the user's own perception and approach towards certain things. He has shown to be able to shoot deadly bullets from a completely empty toy gun and materialize his own thoughts into a chainsaw and even pulled a bike from his drawings), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with souls in various ways, including absorption and destruction), Regeneration (Low-Mid to High-Mid. His minimum level of DT, even while in a passive state, should be above a certain person with nearly insignificant levels of DT: Having their skull crushed, the skull reformed quickly after the blunt weapon was pulled out. Getting decapitated, the decapitated head began growing back the body after rolling only a meter away after it fell down and hit the floor. Suffering consecutively chopped off limbs, where the limbs were growing back as soon as one was cut. Withstanding disembowelment, they patched up the resulting wound, at the time they and their organs were falling down, as before they touched the floor, their tummy was back to normal. Having their face carved, they were able to put on a mask and regrow their face at the same moment. Surviving getting pressed by a massive pillar and falling of a great height that splattered their body all across the floor was a painful but quick recovery. Regenerating from heart destruction from being impaled by a giant spear even while the spear was still inside. After almost completely eaten alive, leaving only their head with a few missing chunks, they began regrowing their nervous tissue, along with most of their arm, just as they started crawling away from the plate they were placed at and at such a fast rate, they got up from the table quick enough to glare at the monster that was eating them and watch the surprised but horrified look on that face. Though, its effectiveness is shown being amped depending on his emotional state, such as his desire to kill and determination, as one time, his regeneration was so effective, it was mistakenly thought to be some form of intangibility or phasing; Can 'come back' from injuries to the Body, Mind, Soul and Essence / Concept, plus transdual, existence / non-existence and ontological paradoxes to a certain degree. Low-Godly to True-Godly with sufficiently high enough Determination or Killing Intent. He was able to regenerate from getting ERASEd alongside his SAVE FILE at the hands of Photoshop Flowey, said SAVE FILE contained all iterations of the World along with all of its timelines, as well as all "SAVE POINTs" and "back-ups" he had stored inside; Can 'come back' from the complete annihilation of a certain aspect Shard to the sum of all aspects SOUL of his being, transgressing nonduality, past conceptuality and across all existential levels, including its ontological definitions that made it logically impossible to "return" from it in any sense. Unknown in his unrestricted killing intent state), Self-Healing (Unknown. Can recover physical, psychological, spiritual and essential/conceptual damage by eating certain types of food and drinking certain types of liquids), Self-Resurrection (Determination allows users to "refuse" death in several levels), Immortality (Types 2, 3''' and '''4 in his passive and normal states. Types 5, 7''' and '''8 only when his killing intent is unrestrained; As he is already dead, though not in a conventional way due to his "life" being "death", a death equal that of an amalgation of ideas of death and murder represented in not just violence but kindness, on top of that, he can come back as long his desire to kill still remains, which causes a paradoxical loop due the nature of his being at that point being that of said strange willingness), Durability Negation (In his passive state, he can attack an enemy's "SOUL", therefore damaging them on all physical, psychological, spiritual and essential/conceptual levels. The intensity of this particular ability fluctuates based on his willingness to kill, therefore, in his normal state, this ability is wildly enhanced and has room to increase even further the more he feels like killing, much like other killing intent-based abilities, thus, in his unrestricted killing intent state, this ability is astronomically upgraded; Able to evolve to the point of one-hit-killing entities who previously were no-selling the durability ignoring attacks and when those in-turn evolved to the point of no-selling them again, he was able to keep up and injure them in a way as to leave "permanent marks" on them, later on, he was able to one-shot entities who dwarfed the previous one's capabilities), Regeneration Negation (Unknown. Killing Intent has been frequetly stated to be the "complement yet antithesis" and "counter" to Determination, allowing its murderous users to directly threaten those who are determined, as shown by the devasting effects of the Death Drive towards the Will to Live; Able to, in a similar manner to his regenerative/healing capabilities and much like his durability ignoring capabilities: Transgress nonduality and ontological paradoxes, wounding and even killing beings on all existential levels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible, non-corporeal, non-existent, conceptual, meta-physical and abstract beings in his passive state. In his normal state, he gains and increase in these capabilities. In his unrestricted killing intent state, these capabilities recieve a major increase), Fear Inducement (A group of monsters have described him as being "fear itself" and were terrified by simply being around his nearest vicinity. Tends to not work against opponents who simply find him cute), Instinctive Reaction (Can automatically perform actions through sheer killer instinct), Cuteness Manipulation (He can only be described as this: disgustingly adorable), Non-Corporeality (In his unrestricted killing intent state. Has broken his "Vessel" and no matter the state of his Body, Mind, Soul and Essence / Concept, he can still remain solely as a vague willingness or drive towards killing), Abstract Existence (Type 1. In his unrestricted killing intent state. "Becomes" a rather strange and vague, but otherwise overwhelming abstraction of pure will to kill), Transduality (Types 2 to 4'. In his unrestricted killing intent state. As a shattered Vessel, he has lost all semblance of Body, Mind, Soul and Concept/"I", now "being" a vagueness distinct to the very fundamental nature in which the World operates), Plot Manipulation (Passive. Determination allows its users to change their fates and "scripted" events may be rewritten at a whim. Killing Intent should allow its users to perform a rewrite involving the killing of others), Fate Manipulation (Passive. Determination is described as "the resolve to change fate" and allows its users to alter the fates of themselves and others. Killing Intent should allow its users to alter fate in a way to ensure a kill), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can scribble over his own status screen to prevent opponents from analyzing his statistics and remove the brackets or parentheses from dialogues to make characters speak out loud, even going so far as to remove asterisks to make dialogue into action), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Stated to be utterly fearless ever since young-er age. The instincts that correspond to the aspects of Fear, specially those linked to the survivability of a living being, are overpowered by his other aspects, such as his instinct to kill, naturally eliminating Fear), Empathic Manipulation (Said to be in a perpetual state of catharsis, always feeling peaceful and happy no matter what happens. The ambivalent nature that his personality entails does not usually measure well with the common definition given for his emotions, seemingly creating contradictions such as "Violence" being interchangeable with "Kindness" and "Love" with "Hatred", as such, he re-defines the meaning of his own emotions in ways that makes it simply too alien to be affected by conventional empathy related abilities and even those dictated by "Worldly Laws", granting him near-immunity towards them, specially those related to empowerment from a certain emotion. His "Will" cannot be directly affected by outside sources and is considered separate from his Mind, granting him near-immunity to abilities that alter will/willpower), Morality Manipulation (Cannot be talked down into changing his ways due the vast knowledge regarding morality in many worlds. Has deconstructed his own morality system. Does not think of himself as "bad" or "good" and could be both, in-between or neither depending on who you ask. His KARMA is shown as just an interrogation mark), Mind Manipulation (His mind is so alien that no one actually understands what's going on inside. He can defend against and take hits to his mind as if they were normal attacks), Memory Erasure (His 'Mind' cannot be forced to forget. He is unaffected by the events of a RESET or TRUE RESET, being able to retain all of his memories, tho others may still forget about him), Extreme Temperatures (Capable of resisting temperatures of 9000 degrees Fahrenheit from MTT-brand stoves. Was able to traverse Hotland, a place hotter than the stove, and resist the harsh cold of Snowdin without a sweater), Soul Manipulation (He can defend against and take hits to his soul as if they were normal attacks), Possession (Attempting to possess an aspect of which he already possesses has been compared to "Eating a sentient knife and expecting it not to tear its way out of your stomach" and users of Determination in general have shown to have higher degree of control over the aspects of their being), Poison Manipulation (The Core seems to be filled with oozone, which both him and Frisk were unaffected by), Electricity Manipulation (Hold onto an orb whose electric shocks briefly stopped Papyrus), Reality Manipulation (He is able to counter the reality altering perception of events from other Monsters and Humans), Existence Erasure (He can defend against and take hits that erase one's existence as if they were normal attacks. The slightest mention or relation with Gaster can erase beings from multiversal history, although he isn't that much affected by it, others may still forget about him existing. Should have greater resistance than a user of lesser DT, who was able to traverse "The Void", a non-existant realm, without being deleted), Conceptual Manipulation (He can defend against and take hits to his essence/concept of being or "I" as if they were normal attacks), Power Nullification (Can resist and counter the messing of his "commands" or "inputs" such as "FIGHT" or "ACT"), Law Manipulation (Though he is seemingly affected by the current "Worldly Laws" imposed by the world itself, such as those dictating what is a Body, Mind, Soul, Concept, etc., he has demonstrated a very violent rejection towards sudden changes made on them), Durability Negation (Depending on his Determination, he can resist or outright no-sell attacks to his "SOUL", the sum of all aspects of an individual), Plot Manipulation (Should possess a similar level of resistance to another being who withstood being "retconned" from all history and another being who "rewrote" all history without being affected themselves) and Fate Manipulation (Determination can prevent other users from altering their fates, usually resorting to direct confrontations between each other, where only the most determined gain control over the fate of everyone involved. The "phantoms" makes this ever so more difficult) |-|Deltarune (Dark World)=Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Void Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation, and likely many more (To this day, the Knight is submerged in mistery) |-|Lord of Xibalba=Loli Physiology (Is a "Male Loli"), Gifted Intelligence (See "'Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches and even kept up with him), Weapon Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it), Preparation Time, Absolute Tolerance to Pain (See "Stamina" below), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5 and 8''' and 1-B. '''10 1-A. Reliant on the myriad of ideas he represents AKA "everything fucked up"), Regeneration (High-Godly and 1-B. True-Godly 1-A. Should every fragment of humanity's psyche related to the concept and ideas he represents, across all possibility and impossibility, along the entirety of his own being be destroyed or erased, alongside all levels of The Underworld up to its very origin, returning to the Sea of Subconsciousness as a non-conceptual, unthinkable utter nothingness, he can, by thinking "I", restore himself and the ideas he represents), True Flight, Dream Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can enter dreams, make nightmares become a reality and loop the dream/nightmare in order for the victim to experience it for all eternity. Can transform those who sleep into demonic beasts called Wayob), Biological Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause wounds, diseases, starvation, turn bodies into skeletons, cause bodies to rot and swell up, fill the victim with pus, bleed uncontrollably, among others), Blood Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can summon a rain of infinite blood to flood the area, make people explode into a blood fountain, sicken their blood, make constructs and minions out of blood, among others), Bone Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can turn people into bone mannequins, summon bone constructs and make minions out of bones), Animal Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He has full command over wild animals, like jaguars or scorpions), Plant Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can instantly grow dense fields of plants filled with poison tipped thorns), Summoning (Can summon the embodiment of a person's fear, no matter how specific or strange and summon other Death Gods. Can summon hordes of Wayobs, Aluxes, Huay Chivos, etc.), Pain Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause a person to feel the pain of being stabbed with an endless amount of knives), Elemental Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can invoke "unimaginably" hot hell fire and solar-based fire, "impossibly" cold ice and "botomless" oceans of water, "unstoppable" strong winds with "blindingly" intense light, "immovable" rocks, pieces of land and "soul-sucking" eternal darkness), Energy Projection (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can emanate an aura of death energy for offensively and defensively purposes), Life and Death Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause a "death beyond death" that is able to kill even "deathless" beings and impede their resurrection by altering their "life" and changing it to become "death" itself or cause them to be reborn already dead. Can produce God-like offspring if one comes in contact with his saliva), Acausality (Type 4 and 1-B. 5''' 1-A. As a Death God and Lord of Xibalba, he exists unbound by the natural cycles of life and death, those include the flow of time and the spatial mantle in the layer permeating the Living World and all parallels to the Upperworld/Heaven existing within the layers of Xibalba, after destruction up to said level of existance, he can continue to function at the phase of his own nature that remains omnipresent across all existence), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch, alter, create, harm and kill other abstract representation of ideas and concepts), Abstract Existence ('''Type 1. He is an amalgamation of several ideas and concepts and exists purely as such, lacking any true/real body, mind or soul whatsoever and despite being able to come back from what he represents, he has a certain degree of freedom over them, being able to rebuild said concepts and ideas by himself, should they get destroyed somehow), Conceptual Manipulation (Types 2, 3''' and '''4 and 1-B. 1''' 1-A. He is able to take physical and tangible things or conscious-based ideas and the perception of concepts such as those within the mind and make them truly abstract and real. Can harm and kill beings on several conceptual levels), Spatial Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can freely distort entire zones, changing their size and orientation into non-euclidean geometry and fractals), Time Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can freely alter entire zones, stopping time indefinitely, rewinding the opponent into nothingness and accelerating time endlessly until the opponent dies of old age), Empathic Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce intense emotions such as rage, bloodlust, feeling of hopelessness, among others), Soul Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can directly hurt and destroy souls, absorb them or alter them in various ways, such as how their resurrection or reincarnation functions), Reality Warping (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can turn thoughts, fears, dreams, ideas and fictional beings into a reality), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can cause misfortunes to occur. Can cause people to be poor and lose their possessions), BFR (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can trap the opponent in a never-ending pocket reality, sending them into a causal loop in which possibility of escaping is rendered as a value of 0), Power Nullification (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can alter escaping and other miscellaneous abilities, such as teleportation or how a certain resurrection works, in order to trap people forever in Xibalba. Can "Absorb" Death and Spiritual "BLACK" based harm, erasing their properties in order to heal and become more powerful from said attacks. Is "Immuned" from Physical "RED" and Physchological "WHITE" harm, fully erasing such type of attacks done on him. Is "Resistant" in Conceptual "PALE" based harm, as such, their properties get butchered and don't seem to have full effect on him), Power Bestowal (Can make others become a Death God), Morality Manipulation (Xibalba, being a place not of or for the "evil", not "Hell", but representing the death that permeates all of existence, has potent effects on the minds with the well-known morality system of "killing and making others suffer is evil" and no "good deeds" can save one from Xibalba, it is said only the most violents of deaths can save one from Xibalba), Mind Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce severe mental illnesses, alter, create or erase memories and control or shut off the minds of others), Madness Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. '''Types 1, 2''', and '''3), Fear Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce intense, mortifying fear that kills even the most courageous of warriors by presence alone. Can extract the fears of the opponent and make them manifest into reality, no matter how abstract or illogical they might be. Able to terrorize all the other Death Gods), Void Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can control the "nothing" and turn beings into utter nothingness, erasing their existence), Darkness Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can "shut-off" all light in a zone, make constructs of pure darkness and command shadows), Matter Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can turn vines into snakes, water into blood, rocks into metal, among others), Statistics Amplification (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. As Lord of Xibalba, he should gain benefit to what the lower Death Gods represent, those of which include: Injuries, Diseases, Sacrifices, Mischief, Fears and Death, but also Healing, Regeneration and Life. He is benefited by an unknown number of elements due to the concepts and ideas he represents, such as those included in Halloween; "Candy", "Fun", etc.), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''', '''7, 8''' and '''9 and 1-B. 10 1-A. As the Nine Death, he should be able to inflict a direct death that affects the very core of being, far, far beyond the capabalities of previous Death Gods, direcly killing them on all planes of existence, no matter if he came in contact with a mere avatar or clone, and as Lord of Xibalba, he should be able to inflict the same type of death each lower Death God can), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly and 1-B. True-Godly 1-A. Can kill the other Death Gods, who possess a similarly powerful regeneration as his), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Due to how the layers of The Underworld function as their own, separate territory from other layers that possess different characteristics governed by each Death God), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1 and 1-B. Type 2 1-A) and Transduality (Type 2 and 1-B. At least Type 3 1-A. Its "existence" paradoxically predates the singularity from which the origin of the conception of duality as well as its cycles and mutations beyond change and perspective came forth, along with the endless aspatial and atemporal "road" far, far beyond the comprehension of space and time within the cosmic strata and all their phenomena), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Morality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Law Manipulation (He is unfazed by the attacks and ablities of the other Death Gods, to the point of terrifying even them), Possible Resistance to Plot Manipulation (The Popol Vuh had him dead at the hands of certain two children, something that never happened) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level physically. Possibly Street level with most equipment (Has access to kitchen knives about thrice as big as his hand, pocket knives called "cutters", metal scissors, a rusty machete, a rusty axe and a sledgehammer that's been shown to crack solid concrete walls in repeated blows). Higher with prep time (With enough time, he could hijack a vehicle, steal weapons, or set up gigantic gas tanks explosions, alongside methods to poison opponents, among others) | Below Average Human level by himself (Hasn't physically changed much, if at all). Higher with prep time and w/ most equipment (His research on the "Disciplinary Team Department" with focus on specific "Bullet Research" can grant access to a wide variety of weaponry and special tools with different types of ammunition, such as the "Execution Bullet", which instantly removes the target on all physical, psychological, spiritual and conceptual levels, even with protection against such attacks granted by the "E.G.O. Arrangement". His research on the "Record Team Department" with focus on "Stats" can grant access to the "Limit Break", which enables one to go past recorded human limitations and "Level of Virtue" across possibility and impossibility, past, present and future) | At least Building level in his passive state (Despite being extremely friendly in this state, he still expels an eerie feeling that dares monsters in the Ruins not to get near him, something which even Flowey acknowledged as the "scent of a serial murderer". Has an attack value of 10, making him superior to most monsters in the Ruins, equal to Napstablook and stronger than a pacifist Frisk with minimum Determination. Shouldn't be any weaker than a feeble and depressed certain other with a broken will, who could topple over skyscrapers). Up to at the very least Town level normally due to innate violent intentions (Exceedingly violent, cruel and sadistic to such an immense degree he is initially doubted as being human by the monster population, much to Flowey's surprise and delight, his expression remains pure and cheerful, unchanged from his friendly passive state, despite all the atrocities he commits by his own will, as he plows his way through dozens upon dozens of monsters, as if killing were as natural as breathing, without meeting the slightest opposition. Has a whooping attack value of 50 without having any weapon equipped whatsoever, though this value can lower or increase depending if he's met with opposition in the form of affection or violence, this should at least place him on a level similar that of Undyne who has a greater attack value compared to Yanderplane, whose rabid bombings destroyed a part of Snowdin Forest. Overall one of the strongest entities in the Underground. Should be comparable to children citizens of NOUT to a certain degree, who caused Jupiter to explode, shaved off the Milky Way into a smiley face, among others). Multiverse level to High Outerverse level via SAVE and LOAD (Allows control over a world with a SAVE FILE. At their lowest, a world operates by timeline-diverging following a "butterfly effect" in which a course of action generates one, an act exploited by Flowey. However, at their mid-ends, a world may manifest itself in the form of alternate positions and possibilities, in which the contents or "pieces" within a world are mirrored for every alternate and possible position within said world, from the infinitesimal dots that make up the spatial aspects to the more complex assembly of laws and their given connections with the pieces, including the entanglement of the dimensional axes "space-time" for the alternate possible positions to the adimensional properties of their backgrounds being swapped around. At the currently given high-end, a world may contain conceptual-dimensional different worlds. These are fundamentally different, unlike the position of the pieces within the world, it would be like having checkers pieces on a chess table. The Worldly Laws are alien and the "Philosophy" of the world is nonsensical in the views of the traditional world, as one may simply have cheese for dimensionality, but the cheese utilized for this is conceptually different from anything the other worlds know as "cheese." At this level, the null-value for these show up, where nothing possesses a given definition due to the innate lack of importance over conceptuality). Multiverse level to High Outerverse level with his killing intent unrestrained (Superior to any and all restrained previous iterations by an insurmountable degree. His thoughts draw out the indifference of the creation of the world. The insistent killing sensation has been taken to such extreme levels as to overshadow the importance of his very existence, violently warping, twisting and rewritting the conception of Determination within his borrowed SOUL into that of sheer Killing Intent. His LOVE is rated as "Incalculable." Capable of rivaling Full-Power Asriel Dreemurr in offensive capabilities, who dwarfs his previous self in possession of a Red SOUL, an Orange SOUL, a Yellow SOUL, a Green SOUL, a Cyan SOUL, a Blue SOUL and a Purple SOUL as well as the sum of all Monster SOULs in the Undeground by an unknown but immense degree, who was dwarfing Photoshop Flowey with only the later 6 Human SOULs in his possession by an infinite degree, who in his fight was repeatedly shown to be capable of creating and destroying six separate SAVE FILEs containing iterations of the world, who already dwarfed Chara by a massive degree, who in turn destroyed and recreated reality/the game/the world itself, which contained timelines. While the exact number is unknown, the butterfly effects made by the sheer number of resets performed by characters such as Flowey, Alex and Frisk, along with the fact that a number composed of 216 'nines' is measurable with Chara's world-destroying slash at the end of the Genocide Route, would easily put the number in the Multiversal range) | Unknown (King boasts about the tremendous power under possession of the Knight. Jevil mentions being nothing compared to the Knight and is the reason he fell into insanity. Created the second Dark Fountain by pulling it from the depths of the world. Said to connect the Light World with the Dark World. Implied to be causing these worlds to "revolve" in parallel to each other and "messing" with time and space, though the Knight remains shrouded in mistery and what their "tremendous power" fully entails is left out with a question mark) | At least Galaxy level (It is said the Milky Way is just the entrance to Xibalba. The zones within The Underworld are manifestations of the Death God's power related to the fear they represent and Mata's zone is all of Xibalba), likely Hyperverse level (Since each level of Xibalba are treated as their own territory, they act as a layer that further separates Xibalba from the single-layered Living World (4-D), implying different sets of dimensionality within a layer, extending up to the 9th and final level of The Underworld (At least 40-D), which Mata governs, along with the rest of Xibalba, its inhabitants, and the Death Gods. Meeting the requerimens of a Layer Multiverse, each lower layer acts as a basic reality-fiction hierarchy. Can easily re-create all of Xibalba, including all Death Gods and all inhabitants, should they get destroyed somehow. Can restore the ideas and concepts he "represents" should they get damaged), possibly Outerverse level (The "road" to Xibalba is referred as a Sacbeh. The Sacbeol are said to be "paths" that follow through an atemporal, aspatial realm towards a sole point in which the origins of all things are located, which then, branch off as concepts that adquire a form and gain the ability to change that allows for perspective to exist, which then flows and permeates space and time within the cosmic strata, therefore, the Death Gods could be interpreted as the beyond-dimensional, beyond-change, beyond-perspective points and origins from Xibalba where platonic concepts resonate and then manifest upon reality as the forces of nature. Despite all of this, very little is known about the Mayan Mythos, with the Sacbeh / Sacbeol being one interpretation of many, that is why this is only a 'possible' Tier); Ignores conventional durability with attacks and abilities Speed: At least Below Average Human travel speed (According to Google, it should've taken him 55 minutes to travel a distance he actually took in only 20 minutes, so either Google assumes the worst humanly possible walking speed for their calculation or he's faster than the average human walking speed. The low-end was taken in consideration for this) with Normal Human combat and reactions speed (Can feign to sucker punch his brother with the later being unable to react). Higher with prep time | At least Below Average Human travel speed with Normal Human combat and reactions speed by himself (Hasn't physically changed much, if at all). Higher with prep time and most equipment (His research on the "Control Team Department" can grant access to the "TT2 Protocol" and "W Protocol", which enables one to think and react outside the influence of time, even if time were to be forwarded, stopped or rewinded, one would continue to operate normally and be gifted the ability to spatially warp entities or objects, including oneself, to any given location, at will, respectively. His research on the "Disciplinary Team Department" can grant access to the "Intervention Field", which repeatedly halves the target's speed rating with each deploy. His research on the "Record Team Department" with focus on "Stats" can grant access to the "Limit Break", which enables one to go past recorded human limitations and "Level of Virtue" across possibility and impossibility, past, present and future) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Comparable to Frisk who is several times faster than cloud-to-ground lightning, guided missiles, explosions and rays of sunlight. Superior to Napstablook who managed to close his house's blinds before Flowey's flash of light got inside, while said light was on the doorstep; able to move even faster depending on his violent intentions and should be inching closer to speeds capable of traversing yet 'leaving no rock unturned' in novemnonagintillion universal-sized realms like a certain other DT user in their avid search for someone important to them). Immeasurable to Irrelevant with his killing intent unrestrained (Should be far superior to Frisk with immense amounts of Determination due to the nature of killing intent, being closer to Asriel Dreemurr in terms of offensive powers. Should be far superior to a being that was able to speed through several cosmos with their very own definition of 'time' and 'space', with this being only a test someone else placed onto them to showcase the capabilities of DT, with the former still learning to utilize their own) | Unknown | At least Massively FTL+ (The size of Xibalba is an unknown times larger than the Milky Way galaxy, and Death Gods can freely traverse through it and The Living World in what seems like an instant for its inhabitants, and Mata, as their ruler, is far faster than all of the Death Gods), likely Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant. Omnipresent influence and within Xibalba Lifting Strength: Below Average (Struggles lifting a 20 kg giant water bottle known as garrafón). Higher with prep time | Below Average by himself (Hasn't physically changed much, if at all). Higher with prep time and most equipment (His research on the "Record Team Department" with focus on "Stats" can grant access to the "Limit Break", which enables one to go past recorded human limitations and "Level of Virtue" across possibility and impossibility, past, present and future) | At least Below Average (Can swiftly carry and swing around a big chainsaw with one hand like a knife though usually has trouble with heavy objects). At least Class 100+ normally due to innate violent intentions (Kept walking even after a massive chunk of a large building fell on his head). Unknown, likely far higher with his killing intent unrestrained | Unknown | Unknown, likely Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant (Shouldn't be any weaker than other Death Gods, one of them possessing "god" levels of strength capable of flipping over colossal cosmic monuments, shaking the entirety of The Living World) Striking Strength: Below Average Class physically. Possibly Street Class with most equipment. Higher with prep time | Below Average Class by himself (Hasn't physically changed much, if at all). Higher with prep time and most equipment (His research on the "Record Team Department" with focus on "Stats" can grant access to the "Limit Break", which enables one to go past recorded human limitations and "Level of Virtue" across possibility and impossibility, past, present and future) | At least Building Class in his passive state. Up to at the very least Town Class normally due to innate violent intentions. Multiversal to High Outerversal with his killing intent unrestrained | Unknown | At least Galactic, likely Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Same as AP; Far, far, far stronger than every other Death God, with one of them possessing "god" levels of strength enough to annihilate all physicallity, mentality and spirituality of the opponent with sheer might. Attacks from said lesser Death God were able to shook their entire zone/layer within Xibalba) Durability: Below Average Human level (He is smol. He gets easily hurt by most things and compensates it with stamina and pain tolerance. Has jumped off a lampost without major injuries. Has hit himself on the eyelid with spoons by accident). Higher with prep time | Below Average Human level by himself (Hasn't physically changed much, if at all). Higher with prep time and most equipment (His research on the "Central Command Team Department" with focus on specific "Shield Research" can grant access to the "Physical Intervention Shield", "Trauma Shield", "Erosion Shield" and "Pale Shield" which negates damage of attacks that are physical, psychological, spiritual and conceptual in nature, respectively. His research on the "Record Team Department" with focus on "Stats" can grant access to the "Limit Break", which enables one to go past recorded human limitations and "Level of Virtue" across possibility and impossibility, past, present and future) | At least Building level in his passive state (Despite having a defense value of 10, placing him on a level similar to that of Napstablook, he is said to be inferior to Frisk defense-wise, although still comparable to them, who tanked the result of an overheating MTT-brand oven, which can reach temperatures of up to 9000 degrees, fell down Mount Ebott and into the Underground without any noticeable injuries and moved around the inner area of Hotland, the outer area of which was hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup to vapor, instantly). At least Town level, likely far higher normally due to innate violent intentions (Possesses a defense value of 25, placing him a tad bit above Undyne). Unknown with his killing intent unrestrained (He basically denied his own will to live for the sake of sheer offensive capabilities. Was technically dead and no longer in a conventional state of being, due to becoming a pure manifestation of his willingness to kill, a living will of death) | Unknown | At least Galaxy level, likely Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Far more powerful than all of the Death Gods. He's actually more resistant than his own realm and its destruction wouldn't even harm his clothes. Its realm sits at the point of origin where concepts are then emmanated and change and perspective are allowed to exist, which in turn, births the aspatial and atemporal "road" that permeates the cosmic strata of which there is no end, reaching the world where said concepts take Form as forces of nature, including space and time, the cycle of life and death, regeneration and injuries, etc., thus, Lord of Xibalba seems to lead more towards the "disconnected from everything yet governs its very origin" side, rather than straght up embodying all of reality); Non-Corporeality, Immortality, Regeneration and Abstraction makes him extremely difficult to kill or even harm Stamina: High (Was energetic even after 72 hours without sleep. Has gone through one or two days without sleeping numerous times as well. Travels daily multiple kilometers under a temperature above 40 °C without feeling like drinking a drop of water or stopping at all. Outspammed spambots for several hours until the bots malfunctioned. Did not complain much even after having a toenail stuck inside a toe extracted. He refills his stamina rather quickly should tiredness show up. He often forgets he's hungry or thirsty and hasn't show negative effects from this). Higher with prep time (One tiny bottle of bepsi made him stay awake the entire night despite previously feeling exhausted from constant sleep deprivation) | High (Hasn't physically changed much, if at all). Higher with prep time and most equipment (His research on the "Welfare Team Department" can grant access to the "HP-N Bullet" and the "SP-E Bullet", which manually restores health and sanity, respectively. His research on the "Security Team Department" cant grant access to "Regenerating Mk2", "Mental Corruption Neutralizing Gas" and "Regenerator Distinguisher Modification", which continuously and automatically restores health and sanity on a separate layer across the location the selected target is within, which may include oneself, distinguishing allies and enemies, respectively. His research on the "Record Team Department" with focus on "Stats" can grant access to the "Limit Break", which enables one to go past recorded human limitations and "Level of Virtue" across possibility and impossibility, past, present and future. Injecting oneself with great levels of Enkephalin or Cogito may have one become Deathless and Lifeless, unable to be permanently put down for good) | Extremely High in his passive and normal states (Can withstand grave injuries enough to kill a normal person, such as beheading and disembowelment and remain conscious for the rest of the fight. He refers to bleeding as sweating. He is able, not so unlike Frisk, to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, and the harsh colds of Snowdin, without tiring). Limitless with his killing intent unrestrained | Unknown | Limitless (Should be far superior to all the Death Gods, one of which is in constant pain from diseases and decomposition and doesn't seem to mind it at all. Can keep going as long as the ideas he represents does) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with prep time | Standard melee range. Higher with prep time and most equipment (Certain items such as the "Execution Bullet" have apparently unlimited reach, as the perspective in which they are deployed cover the entire area as if it were displayed on a screen the manager monitors, directly affecting from within an unspecified area, the target's location) | Standard melee range. Higher with prep time and equipment. Multiversal to High Outeversal with Determination and Killing Intent | Unknown | Unknown (His influence extends not just from the bottom of Xibalba, but towards the entirety of The Living World, and is even said to reach the upper layers of "Heaven") Standard Equipment: Knives, Cutters, Metal Scissors, Rusty Machete, Rusty Axe, Sledgehammer, Backpack | Same as before plus the "Manual for Manager" (A book of fully-detailed pages filled with information ranging from anatomy of eldritch beings to the basics of human psychology and something no employee or agent within the facility should come in contact with, as the contents of the manual are restricted and are only for the manager. It can be said, in simple terms, that with this, he can know the exact nature from which his target functions and can easily come up with any countermeasure against them, as the manager should be able to deal with every fear the corporation has to face, in order to build the future) | Same as before plus Chainsaw of Doom | Unknown | The Crown of Death Intelligence: Gifted (Scored 135 in an IQ test provided by his school. Consistently shown coming up with ideas that are extremely alien to children and adults alike, such as using global warming to our advantage with solar panels, which will power a "grinder" that gets rid of the overpopulation on Earth and provide enough resources to humankind for as long as humans exist. Has shown to be superior to KingPin0422 in various ways, with the most notable exception being math. Able to understand concepts and ideas with extreme speed and accuracy, on top of utilizing them in new and creative ways on the fly. Able to understand the emotional and psychological state of beings he analyzes in a short time frame, which he has used to save real people from suicide, fend off a raid of dank memers' toxicity with only a few sentences and to destroy someone's entire social media family by turning them all against each other. Has deconstructed moral systems and the ideologies they're paired with just for fun. Gets good grades in school and only really has a problem with math, everything else is above 8, keep in mind the minimum to pass is a 7 out of 10. Knows 3 languages: Spanish and English was learnt nearly at the same time, the former was from school and parents, while the later was from playing video games; Learned Mayan formally, at school. He is now learning a 4th language, French, although he considers it much easier than Mayan, he has just started and knows very little of it: "Je parle un peu français" heehee. Has brought a wave known as the "Alex Era" in Joke Battles after demolishing the infinite^infinite spam and ruled as the most powerful being on it for quite a while, gaining a lot of followers and opposition which to this day, still exist. Keep in mind that he's most likely the youngest staff member of the Joke Battles Wiki as of now) | Should be the same | Should be the same | Unknown | It is said the Death Gods are masters of trickery and mischief, capable of outwitting mortals with ease, although it is said the only way to "win" over a Death God is to outwit them at their own game instead. Mata, as their Lord, should be by far the most intelligent of the group, and, at least when it comes to combat and clever usage of abilities, has shown constant superiority over each of them and the mortals who have confronted him both outside and inside of Xibalba. The Gods of Heaven have shown concern over the imminent danger that surrounds Mata's capabilities for violence, sending guides for Xibalba, which the Lord doesn't seem to mind at all (He wants more people to come here!) Weaknesses: Despite being a force to be reckoned with, should you show him lots of love and affection and he effectively turns into an angry but otherwise inoffensive little loli, no, really, show any non-hostile approach and you pretty much won, without having to fight. He has an explosively murderous temper and will no doubt go to any stretch of length to achieve the death of an enemy, creating plenty of more troubles for him in the process. Despite being so intelligent in some aspects, confusion is easily achieved in most "normal" and "day-to-day stuff" and said confusion can lead to problems in combat or otherwise. Usually gets a degree of PTSD from memes and memery. Tends to get incredibly distracted for no reason. Is pretty forgetful and could easily forget what he was supposed to be doing and it happens rather frequently. Has multiple psychopathic tendencies overlapping each other. His moral compass is essentially a roulette wheel and his actions are insanely varied with strange justifications, from acting like a hero for the innocent to eating them alive in the span of about 2 seconds. Several other miscellaneous and kinda minor weaknessess that aren't necessarily combat-involved or very notable, such as being a sweet tooth and liking chocolate quite a lot as well as being fascinated by both extremely violent and extremely kindful acts alike | It remains mostly the same, but it's far harder to pet and cuddle something like this Notable Attacks/Techniques: * None notable (He is always coming up with new stuff) Others Match Information: * : This symbol signifies an actual combat scenario (Fight) * : This symbol signifies a spoof combat scenario (Discuss) * : This symbol signifies a non-combat scenario (Play/Other) Notable Victories: | Christian Higdon (Stole his spot for #1 edgiest person on the wiki) | Copetan (Beat her in a match of Tic-Tac-Toe) | Spingy (Made Rodri and Pulsimann give up on Spingy on the spot) | The Game (Crafted a method to deafeat The Game by utilizing The 4000 Pages Curse against it. Such argument proved to be strong enough for Rodri to be unable to bullshit debunk it) | Composite Tree (Community made) (Alex, along with Copetan, had an extensive argument with Rodri about how easy destroying the tree actually is even with speed equalized if hypothetical Real Life "peaks" are taken into consideration) | TheDarkSide857 (Loli vs. Edgelord) | Demigra (Dragon Ball) Demigra's Profile (Both were in-character and at 1-A. Speed was equalized) | Skitzo the Bear (COMICK) Skitzo's Profile (Speed was equal, 7-C Alex vs 1-C Skitzo, win via any means, both were in-character, neither knew of the other, prep time for Skitzo, battle was in Hell) may argue that the whole fight was just patting | DarkNeon1994 (The Real World / VS Battles Wiki) Neon's Profile (Both were in-character and 1-B, having as much prep time as they wanted, starting inside their own realms while already knowing about each other and with any winning conditions of their choosing) | Xeno Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (This was 2-B DBG Xeno Goku vs SAVE File No. 2 Alex starting at 8-C, with haxes of both being restricted to the level of a 1-A reality and speed was equalized) | DerpyLulu (Joke Battles Wiki) Derpy's profile (Match was 2-B DerpyLulu with the "combined power of all media and sites" he's been against SAVE File No. 2 Alex with access up to 2-B SAVE & LOAD; Bloodlust ON) Notable Losses: | Copetan (Was slammed by the Ban Hammer tool) | T H O T S L A Y E R (Alex did not know when to back off and stop patting, so this happened) | TheDarkSide857 and Errorsaness (As seen in this thread) Inconclusive Matches: | KingPin0422 (Can someone remind me why was this match given to me pls) | Seol404 (She was supposed to ban him but didn't for some reason) Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Undertale Category:Mythos Category:Male Characters Category:Lolis Category:Humans Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Yangire Category:Princes Category:Cute Category:Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Poison Users Category:Prep Timer Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Bone Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Pain Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Characters Category:Conceptual Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Math Users Category:Logic Users Category:Physics Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:JBW Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Stronger than Alexcar3000 Category:Your Spam is Useless Category:The most popular page for no god damn reason Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:Hawaiian Pizza lovers Category:Latinoamericans Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 0 Category:Mexican